In computer and other applications, it is commonly necessary to form a plurality of electrical connections between two printed circuit boards. These connections can be achieved through an interface between an edge of one printed circuit board and an electrical connector mounted on the other printed circuit board. Each application requires a certain orientation of the boards relative to each other. For example, the application may require that the boards be positioned perpendicular to each other. Other applications may require the boards to be positioned parallel to each other. One way to achieve a parallel interface is to mount a right angle electrical connector on a printed circuit board which receives the edge of the other board.
One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219, 295. That patent teaches a high density electrical connector having a housing with contacts arranged in rows to engage a printed circuit board. The housing supports the contacts in a right angle orientation. Another example of such a right angle connection is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5, 533, 901. That patent teaches an electrical connector having a housing which supports multiple electrical contacts each having terminals which are profiled to be mounted to a printed circuit board at a right angle.
A problem exists with both of these designs in that an alignment member is required in order to properly position the terminals or pins for mounting to the circuit board. This increases the complexity of the electrical connector and increases the manufacturing steps required to assemble such a connector. For example, each of these designs requires that the contacts be inserted into the housing from a rear end. Then, the contacts are typically bent at a right angle and the alignment member is installed to properly position each of the terminals for termination to and mounting on the printed circuit board.